Tel père, tel fils
by Sauterelle
Summary: Spoilers saisons 4 et 5, légèrement AU.  "John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, avant que Sam ne se lève, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père."


_**OS, légèrement AU, imaginé y a peu de temps._**ATTENTION: Spoilers pour la saison 4, et plus particulièrement le 4.19 "Jump the Shark"**_, ainsi que toute la saison 5. Basé sur la relation Père/Fils entre Sam et John, inspiré notamment de l'épisode de la saison 5 où Sam et Dean remontent le temps à l'époque où leurs parents sont encore de jeunes mariés et Sam qui essaye de se réconcilier d'une certaine manière avec son père. J'ai pensé qu'un Sam d'après la saison 5 et d'avant la saison 6 (aucun spoiler saison 6, cependant) pourrait, grâce aux anges, remonter le temps et voir son père une dernière fois.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tel père, tel fils<strong>

_1996_

John Winchester soupira de soulagement alors qu'il coupait enfin le moteur de l'Impala. Il roulait pratiquement non-stop depuis huit heures. Il voulait revenir au motel où il avait laissé ses fils le plus vite possible. Apparemment, « le plus vite possible » était minuit dix. Bien joué, John, railla silencieusement le chasseur.

Il soupira, attrapa son sac et sortit de sa voiture avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers leur chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer comme une masse sur le canapé et dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Dieu merci, demain c'est lundi, les garçons ont cours et John serait tranquille pour au moins six heures.

Il bailla, et ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'observait, tout près. Une voix le figea.

-Ca fait un bout de temps que j'attends. J'espère qu'Adam et sa mère vont bien.

John sursauta, attrapa son 45 d'un mouvement vif et se retourna rapidement, braquant son arme sur la menace. Celle-ci n'était autre qu'un jeune homme à la fin de la vingtaine, assis sur un banc. John distingua au clair de la lune et des éclairages publics des cheveux bruns encadrant un visage très fin qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à celui de Mary, accompagné d'yeux verts-noisette. Loin de s'inquiéter, l'inconnu sourit à John d'un air triste. Celui-ci resta de marbre.

-Qui t'es ? demanda-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'inconnu leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un esprit vengeur, un Polymorphe, un Démon ou tout ce que tu veux.

Il souriait toujours à John, la tristesse cette fois accompagnée d'un peu de dérision. John ne baissa pas son arme pour autant. Il lançait des regards de moins en moins retenus vers la porte de la chambre où ses garçons étaient. Ou étaient _censés _être. L'étranger capta son regard et, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, il dit d'une voix douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean est là. Il dort avec moi.

John fronça des sourcils et dévisagea le brun. Celui-ci soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, que Dean dort avec toi ? grogna le père soudain inquiet pour sa progéniture.

Son potentiel agresseur le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux dire avec Sam. Dean dort avec moi là-dedans. Le moi de maintenant. Tu comprends ?

A vrai dire, pas du tout. John était complètement perdu. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur un dingue. Mais alors, comment connaissait-il le monde de la chasse, et d'où, bon Dieu, savait-il son nom ainsi que celui de ses garçons ?

L'inconnu sourit devant la mine perplexe de John.

-Allez, tu as vécu suffisamment de choses pour savoir que je dis la vérité. Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

John dévisagea l'inconnu, et de nouveau, la ressemblance le frappa. On aurait dit que le visage de Mary avait été moulé sur celui de cet homme. Il avait cependant les cheveux de John et ses yeux, bien que verts, étaient teintés de paillettes couleur noisette.

Lentement, John baissa son arme.

-Sam ?

C'était impossible, absurde, et John ne pouvait même pas croire qu'il avait dit ça. Sam n'avait que treize ans et lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine ! Il ne pouvait pas être ce géant, fin, mais tout en muscles, aux cheveux longs et au regard si vieux et si triste. Mais le susnommé sourit.

-Dans le mille.

Comme John le dévisagea, il ajouta :

-Et oui, Papa, c'est bien moi…enfin, le moi du futur.

John sentit sa mâchoire tomber. C'était impossible, il était en pleine crise délire ! Il voulait juste passer une bonne nuit, et il se retrouvait à parler avec son fils cadet venu du futur sur le parking d'un motel, au beau milieu de la nuit.

John se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix lorsque l'homme – Sam ? – lui répondit.

-Non, Papa, tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi et… enfin, c'est un peu dur à expliquer…

-Sam ? répéta John d'une petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Sam hocha patiemment la tête. Le 45 glissa dans la ceinture de John qui s'approcha doucement de celui qui se disait être son fils. Sam laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je sais, dit-il d'un ton compatissant. C'est plutôt flippant…

-Co…Comment… ? balbutia John.

-Disons que j'ai des amis plutôt haut placés que tu n'as pas eu l'honneur de connaître.

-Quels amis hauts placés ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Désolé, papa, je ne peux rien te dire. A part que je partirais vite. Je ne reste pas ici. Ce n'est pas mon époque.

John cligna des yeux et s'arrêta juste devant Sam.

-Quelle époque ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. De quelle époque tu viens ?

-2010. Juillet 2010.

-Donc tu as… ?

-27 ans. Depuis deux mois.

-Oh, merde…

John plaqua sa main contre son front et Sam sourit. Il avait rarement vu son père aussi désemparé. Il resta calme et détendu alors que John essayait de se remettre de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle son fils l'avait mis. Il finit par poser ses yeux charbonneux sur Sam.

-Attend une minute…, souffla-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu… tu sais pour Adam ?

Il venait soudainement de se souvenir de la mention de son dernier fils, âgé de six ans et qu'il venait justement de voir, avec sa mère. Il n'avait, depuis la découverte de l'existence du garçon, qu'une seule peur : que ses deux autres fils découvrent l'existence du troisième garçon qu'il avait engendré. Mais Sam hocha la tête avec douceur, ses yeux ne reflétant que de la compassion et de la résignation.

-Depuis quand ? souffla John.

-Ca doit faire deux ans, répondit Sam à voix basse. On était sur la route avec Dean. Il a appelé sur ton portable.

John fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Mon portable ? répéta-t-il. Et où j'étais, moi ?

Le regard de Sam fut explicite. La bouche de John forma un « O » parfait, puis le plus vieux hocha la tête. Après tout, il savait qu'il ne dépasserait certainement pas la cinquantaine avec la vie qu'il menait. C'était même un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie et entier après treize ans de chasse.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? souffla-t-il.

Sam soupira, étira ses longues jambes devant lui, et soupira encore.

-Sa mère venait de mourir. Une goule.

John sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une telle fin pour Kate. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle serait tranquille et qu'elle mènerait une vie calme et paisible avec leur fils. Mais apparemment… Sam continua son récit.

-On est arrivé, on l'a rencontré… un bon gars… tu comptais nous apprendre son existence un jour ?

Un nœud douloureux se tordit dans la gorge de John qui ne dit rien. Sam haussa les épaules.

-On a découvert sa vie… Toi qui évoluais avec lui, comme un père… Tu voulais rattraper le coup ? Essayer d'être un bon père pour au moins un de tes fils ? C'était plus facile avec Adam parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la chasse, hein ?

Il n'y avait aucune haine ou de mépris dans la voix de Sam. Juste une peine mal dissimulée et encore de la résignation.

-Sam…, commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Je te comprends, tu sais, déclara-t-il. C'est normal, et tu auras au moins donné un peu de ton temps à Adam. Comme un père. Mais ce que je ne te pardonne pas, c'est comment tu as pu faire ce coup-là à Dean.

John leva les yeux, et croisa le regard accusateur et blessé de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? balbutia-t-il. Dean…

-Tu étais son idole, Papa, fit tristement Sam. Malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait, il n'a jamais cessé de te respecter et de t'admirer. Quand il a vu les photos, quand il a vu quel genre de père tu étais avec Adam et qui tu étais avec lui, il n'a pas réussi à le digérer.

John ferma la bouche. Il sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sam semblait tellement honnête dans ses propos que ça lui brisait le cœur. Le père Winchester baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler. Il savait. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air avec Dean dès l'instant où il lui avait fourré son petit frère dans les bras. Dean était resté muet presque un an, s'occupant, veillant sur Sam, posant son regard trop vieux sur John uniquement quand son père lui donnait un ordre.

Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Sam. Il sentait la présence rassurante et chaleureuse de son fils à côté de lui. Sam était devenu tellement mature, tellement calme. Apparemment, il chassait toujours, et semblait accepter l'idée de ne jamais avoir une vie normale.

-Sam, je suis désolé pour tout…

-Je sais. Et je t'ai pardonné y a pas mal de temps, maintenant.

John regarda Sam, surpris. Quoi ? Sam le rebelle, Sam le jamais-content avait pardonné son père indigne, même après avoir appris qu'il avait eu un autre enfant ?

-Je te comprends, répéta Sam. Tu essaye de nous protéger. Et pour ça, j'te remercie, Papa. Je suis juste désolé que je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Sam sourit. Emu, John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, avant que Sam ne se lève, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

John regarda son fils, puis demanda d'une voix teintée d'espoir :

-Et Dean ? Il va bien ?

Sam sourit avec franchise.

-Il va bien, Papa. Je pense que… j'pense qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie.

John hocha la tête, soulagé. Sam lui adressa un petit sourire, puis disparut dans la nuit. L'instant d'après, John était inconscient sur le sol. Demain, il ne se souviendra plus de rien.

_Fin_


End file.
